


The Four

by Star_Noble



Series: Flash Fiction [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Noble/pseuds/Star_Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then the world screamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four

War awoke slowly, stretching senses that haven’t been used in so long. It drifted aimlessly down the mortal streets, calling for it’s counterparts. Where it’s feet touched anger and blood followed.

　

Famine came to it in the form of a child. A girl lost to her parents and War smiles from it’s male features. She smiles back, tiny and innocent, before twining her fingers in his and skipping ahead. Where her feet touched hunger and agony followed.

　

Pestilence came to them as an older gentlemen. He tips his hat to them and Famine giggles while War just stands there, watching the red sunset. He falls in step with them, cane tapping the concrete. Where his feet touched pain and terror followed.

　

Death came last, slow and stilted as it always is. It sleeps the longest and has no desire to see what mortals make of themselves. It sees every soul that dies after all. It comes to them wrapped in black and gliding off the ground. Terrifying and beautiful. Famine is the first to skip to it, slipping her tiny fingers in it’s cloak. Pestilence goes calm enough and War nods, standing back -their silent sentinel. Where it went only death followed.

　

Then the world screamed.

　


End file.
